


Shadow Over Stars

by Western42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Shadow Over Stars, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Western42/pseuds/Western42
Summary: During a Pacifist Route, Asriel and Frisk decided to try something out. What they did wasn't known, not even by Chara, but it messed up the system badly. In an attempt to fix itself, the Underground started mixing things together to replace the missing and damaged parts. The results? The "Underground" being located in outer space, humans and monsters living together, and most of the population of the Underground being somewhat if not insane. In an attempt to fix itself, the Underground, or System, instead created a living hell of glitches and death. Welcome to the world of Shadow Over Stars.
Kudos: 1





	Shadow Over Stars

**_A Couple Of Mistakes_ **

  
  
  
  


**_It wasn’t supposed to be like this! This wasn’t supposed to happen!_ **

**I tried making up excuses but I knew that I screwed up. I should have listened to Asriel. I shouldn’t have persuaded Asriel to join me! So many mistakes and all of it is my fault. If only I hadn’t been born with so much curiosity.**

**_If only…._ **

**_I wonder what Chara would think of this._ **

**I haven’t seen the ghost around at all. Unusual cause I was pretty sure me and Asriel destroyed the world...again. Maybe this time she didn’t feel like bringing it back? No, if the world is gone I can always bring it back through the files. But when I tried accessing them, none were there. Which means something else is going on. But what?**

**_What did we do this time? What did I do this time!? What’s going to happen next?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I hope whatever it is….I hope it’s good._ **

_ System Underground has been broken Beyond Repair. _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ Finding source. Fixing….Fixing….Finding….Searching…. _

_ …. _

_ Now Combining With Overworld. Granting Centipodic Break System’s Approval. _

_ … _

_ Pending….Pending….Pending…. _

_ Debate Moving To The Doodle Sphe-.... _ _   
_ _ …. _

_ Error. Cannot Be A Part Of That Zone Due To Entity Trestra. Requesting Universe Move…. _

_ …. _

_ Pending….Pending…. _

_ Request Denied. Instead, New Deal Was Offered….Centiverse Making Connection…. _

_ Connecting…. _

_ Connection Established. Entity Trestra Has Relation With Androscent Barracuda. Androscent Barracuda Gave Her Own Personal Permission, Allowing Underground Into The Error. Now Fixing. Taking Nearest Source…. _

_ Destroying Eight Million Earths And Other Human Populated Dimensional Zones. Combining successful. World Remade. Starting Up.  _

_ …. _

_ ….. _

_ …… _

_ …….. _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

  
  
  
  


I woke up and got out of bed. I felt really strange, like for the first time my life is really starting. Huh? Strange….

Well oh well! Time to get going! For some reason I’ve been called over to the top of Mountain Tbbe! Whoever named that mountain sucks at naming things. The name didn’t even mean anything. I mean, come on! Why name a mountain Tbbe? You can’t even pronounce that.

“Flowey! Where are ya!?”

**“Ugh. I’m right here ya nimple poop.”** **  
** A vine poked the window next to my bed and I quickly opened the window. Outside was a large sunflower with a rather annoyed expression on his face. He had black eyes with white pupils that glowed softly and a cartoon or doodle like smile. He was a monster, and one without a soul as well. At least that was what he called himself. A monster. I don’t know what he did to call himself that but he was with me since I was a baby. I’ve never seen him do something horrible. 

_ Unless you count his attitude and pranks. Yeah, that’s right Flowey! I know what ye are! Ye are a rotten Flower! _

Flowey’s eyes narrowed even more.

**“I feel very annoyed all of a sudden. Huh.”**

I quickly decided to stop thinking rude things about him.

“Anyway, what are ya doing outside of the house? You normally burst through the ground.”

Flowey looked away, a guilty look on his face that I now realized I mistook for annoyance.

“I don’t want to get ya into any more trouble.”  Flowey mumbled, my ears straining to hear his words. Once I did I cocked my head to the side. 

_ What is he talking about? I’m perfectly fine with his antics and protection. Afterall, he is my best monster friend….even if the others call him imaginary. And even if I get in trouble because of him. _

“Well come on in! Don’t ya worry, I won’t ask what ya did. It’ll be a surprise.”  
I winked at him and took my tongue out and struck a pose. This normally cheers him up, even if I get insulted normally because of it. But this time Flowey only gave a fake smile. In fact, he looks even worse!

I shook my head before reaching down. Flowey’s green roots went out of the ground and wrapped around my arm while he decreased in size to fit in through the window and to put less strain on me. He was heavy for a flower. Then again, his “roots” were the same size as his stem. If anything, he is like a vine with sunflower petals and bud. But I guess that was all just more proof that he is a monster.

“Now then, are ya ready to go to the mountains?”

  
  
  
  


**….**

  
  
  
  


_ I messed up. _

I was with Kris the other day and while she was crouching over a deep river, some boys snuck up behind her. They were gonna push her in and Kris, despite her amazing physical abilities, can’t swim. 

Thinking fast I attacked them with thorny vines. At the same time I heard Kris yell out cheerfully,  “Go Get Them!”

Of course she wasn’t talking to me or the boys but a crayfish and some minnows. She’d often hang around here and watch the fish and wildlife of the river. But she picked the worst time to say that. I hadn’t realized but the boys had recorded the thing. I overheard them talking to their parents and them showing them the video. It was at that moment that I knew I had royally Fucked Right on up!

_ And now they want her to go up a mountain!? No one here at the village liked Kris anyway. _

And the fact that today felt like the very first day that I became alive wasn’t helping. I couldn’t really describe the feeling. It just felt...weird.

I realized that Kris was humming while walking on the beaten dirt path through the woods that lead to the mountain, a song I used to remember. I forgot it now but back then it was something I distinctly remembered for whatever reason. It went like da daa da da daa da da or something. Frankly, listening to the tune made me feel weird so I always tuned Kris out. For Kris it always gave her a cheerful high, or so she said.

_ Kris really is cute though. _

I often found myself wondering how she could be this cut while only being nine but I was still stumped. Kris has light brown hair with twin tails that end underneath her shoulder blades, cheerful wide eyes light pink or just pink that glow red in the dark or when she is sleepy or hyper. Also drunk to which I found out when she was tricked into drinking by some older men. I was about to kill them when they saw her glowing red eyes and put a cross on themselves of whatever air drawing a cross is before booking it. Kris recovered quickly enough that I didn’t get to see her full drunk personality.

Where was I? Oh yeah, Kris’s looks. Kris’s eyes always glowed in the dark. It was called a birth defect of unknown origins. Whatever the reason was, it made looking at them hard to do. Her eyes unsettled people. But when they glowed red they really got ya then. She isn’t a devil or demon but apparently looking at them for the first time maes people believe that. Well most people anyway. 

Kris also manages to make a glossy white with pink stripes shirt and light pink shorts look natural, like they belonged only on Kris. Her entire attire made her look even more cute than her innocent and pretty face already is. Even here I heard the elders of the village talk about selling her to some human trafficking people. Once again I nearly killed them.

Despite her looks and cute but definitely unhinged and delusional personality, Kris is treated like a...I don’t even now. I’m just glad that the only thing the village didn’t do was make her do labor. Then again they might considering how strong Kris is for a nine year old. Strong enough to beat a fully grown muscular man, her gym teacher, in an arm wrestling match with not much effort. Probably because she had to kill bears and deers for a living since the village didn’t feed her. Wild Girl Kris Frisk some of the boys call her. Of course the others call her a demon.

If your mother disappears one day without a trace then wouldn’t the natural thing be for to be taken care of by the village? Well not here apparently. This village was quite remote but even that can’t explain the lack of knowledge...or really common sense. They just treat her like a damn...I don’t even know! At least slaves had each other but she had zip, nada. No one but me and now a couple of friends at school. She only started school a couple of months ago after the police found her one day while they were investigating a crime. And of course naive and stupid little Kris didn’t even complain at all to them. And when I was busy yelling at her to do so the elders had already pushed them away to talk elsewhere. Fucking Old Geezers!

Also, Kris’s last name, Frisk, is kinda droll. Her mother’s name, or at least I assumed it was her mother. They never gave them a gender, and were named Frisk. She had no last name so she must have been a slave somewhere. But four days after Kris was born, she was gone, leaving Kris all alone.

“Hey Flowey! We’re here.”

  
  
  
  
  


….

  
  
  
  


The next part for me was a blur. I heard some of the parents talking to me but for some reason I drowned them out more than usual. I then turned to face the big gaping hole that was on top of the mountain and crouched down, looking into it. Flowey looked too. 

“Pretty.”

It wasn’t until I felt something hard strie my back and tumble down into the darkness of the hole did I realize that maybe the people here actually did hate me. That maybe all humans except kids hated me. Even the doctors looked at me with a disgusted look.

_ And so in the end, they finally just decided to kill me. Huh. How come I never saw that one coming? Actually, why, why does that hurt me so much? _

  
  
  
  


Then I hit the ground hard and my vision turned red before going black. I died.


End file.
